Fight the Living/Episode 4: The Best Defense
This is episode 4 of 8 of Fight the Living. The Best Defense Morgan was aiming at his deceased wife. He burst into tears and hid behind the chair. The walkers were getting closer to the house. He finally put the gun over the chair and aimed once more. (Cue Opening Credits) Carl had lowered his pistol. Beth was still crying. Maggie ran over to hold her sister. The group remained silent. "Tyreese, help me get these bodies outside." Carl finally said. "Okay." he said, still shocked. Glenn and Daryl picked up one body while Carl and Tyreese got the other. As soon as they were out of earshot, Andrea spoke up. "What the hell happened to you guys?!" "Nothing good." Hershel replied. Rick had his Colt Python pointed at the one in front. The other had a machine gun pointed right back at him. "Who are you?" Rick said. "'Name's Abraham. What 'bout you?" he replied. Abraham was bald and muscular. He had a large dagger strapped to his side. They both lowered their guns. "My name's Rick. Who are you two?" he said to the others. The pretty Latino girl answered first. "I'm Rosita." The chubby one with a mullet spoke last. "Eugene Porter." he said. Oddly enough, he had a British accent. "What's your story?" Abraham asked. "Me and my group found a prison. 'Secured it. We were here before the dead took it. 'Came back to bury a friend." Rick told him. "This place doesn't look "taken by the dead"." Abraham said as he looked around the farm, seeing all the animals. "I don't know how all these animals survived, myself. Can I ask you a favor?" "I still don't really know you." he replied. "I have a friend. A guy quite a while from here. If you come with me to get him, I'll let you guys in the prison." "All of us?" he questioned. "Yes. However, I'd actually like it if you came with me alone." "And why's that?" Eugene asked in an interrogating fashion. "I want you two to stay here and make sure these animals stay alive. I have an idea for them..." The governor was looking at Tyreese and Sasha burying Allen, Donna, and Ben. He saw Andrea and Beth keeping watch. "She's a traitor. They're all traitors. Do not hesitate to kill any of them. Except Andrea. Leave her alive. I have special plans for her..." "Yes sir." Martinez replied. The Governor took one last look. "Kill Michonne first." Andrea and Beth had been catching up. "If they've got you keeping watch you must've become a good shot." Andrea said. "I have." she said with a fake smile. "Please tell me your not considering-" "I'm not! I'm gonna go back inside." "Beth!" "Just-just leave me alone, Andrea." Rick and Abraham had gotten in a truck that they parked up the road from the farm. They had been driving all day. They had traded stories enough to know everything about each other. "This Shane guy. How close were you?" "We had been best friends since the first grade." Rick replied. "That makes if all the worse." "Yeah. Yeah it does." Carol had been watching Beth closely. "You don't think..." "No." Maggie replied quickly. "Beth got over it. She's not gonna commit suicide." Sasha went running past them. She found Hershel in his cell with Beth. "Hershel, I've got a surprise for you!" she said happily before pulling out a strange looking object. It was a peg leg made for Hershel. "My God." Hershel replied. Beth smiled and hugged her Dad. Carol and Maggie both smiled as they watched. Axel had been keeping Merle company the entire time he had been locked up. "Wanna here a song?" he asked. "About as much as I want 'a here a bird." he replied. "I don't get that reference." "Yeah, you wouldn't." Rick and Abraham finally reached the house. Rick went up to it and knocked on the door. Morgan showed up with a shotgun pointed at him. "My God. You're alive." he said. Tyreese was running through the prison getting everyone's attention by shouting "Group meeting!" "They were all sitting around the cafeteria. "Alright. Now that everyone's here we can get down to business. I want to clear out the rest of the prison." "It's not possible. We're fine anyway." Carol said. "Anything's possible. Tomorrow I want Glenn, Andrea, Carl, Maggie, Sasha, Daryl, and Haley to go with me through the tombs an clear them out. I know we can do it. If we get attacked, we can't have enemies on the inside! If we have to flee, we can escape through the back. We need a plan B just in case!" The Governor was looking at the prison with all his people. "Everybody ready? Good. MOVE OUT!" (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues